(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
Electric field effect transistors including organic semiconductors have been vigorously researched as driving devices for next generation display devices.
Organic semiconductors may be classified into low molecule compounds such as oligothiophene, pentacene, phthalocyanine, and C6O; and high molecule compounds such as polythiophene and polythienylenevinylene.
The low molecule semiconductors have a high mobility in a range of about 0.05–1.5 msV, and superior on/off current ratios. However, conventional processes for manufacturing organic thin film transistors (TFTs), including low molecule semiconductor compounds, can be complicated in that they require a low molecule semiconductor pattern be formed by using a shadow mask and vacuum deposition in order to avoid solvent-induced, in-plane expansion caused by organic solvents.
On the contrary, the organic thin film transistors based on the high molecular weight semiconductor materials show rather a low mobility in a range of about 0.001–0.1 cm2/Vs even though they have a merit for mass production due to their solution processibility, such as coating and inkjet printing process.
In addition, the organic semiconductor has a tendency to change its characteristics or to be damaged due to subsequent processing, thereby deteriorating the characteristics of organic TFTs.